Lust
by locket-girl
Summary: AU I’ll protect and guide you until we reach the end of this forest and in exchange you’ll give me your body SasuSaku


**Lust **

Author: niara01

Summary: AU I'll protect and guide you until we reach the end of this forest and in exchange you'll give me your body SasuSaku; NejiHinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Rating: M

Warning: OOC and mature content

Chapter 1

Deal

Sakura clutched the medicine blue bottle tighter in her delicate hand. The sun was shinning, birds singing, the sky was blue and clear. She inhaled the fresh air of the forest.

She listened to the lovely sounds of the trees which danced in the wind. The leafs rustled gently. But then she began to worry again.

"Naruto be alright." She had to travel through the Forbidden Forest in order to reach the Hidden Leaf Village. Her friend Naruto had been poisened in a mission by the enemy. He jumped in front of his teammate in order to protect him from a poiseness jutsu.

Now he was close to dying.

The antidote was only found in her village and she would bring it to him no matter what would happen.

Four ninjas guarded her. She paid them. Despite this fact she was still scared. The rumours she heard about this forest still worried her.

But for her friend she would do anything, even to risk her own life. She swallowed hard.

'Calm down Sakura." She thought.

Then she put the bottle back in her bag.

Suddenly she heard some noises from the bushes. Her guards alerted her.

"Please stay back Haruno-san. Here are other ninjas."

The ninjas who hide themselves ran out and attacked them. There were nine of them. They were in the outnumbers.

Sounds of clinking kunais echoed in the forest. She shut her eyes tightly.

Sakura's guards were visibly weaker than the ninjas. After a while they were already all killed. Sakura was a ninja herself but she knew that she was to weak to have a chance.

As her eyes opened, her guards already laid on the ground, all dead. She shuddered by the view of all the blood. "Now you're the only one who left." The masked man said. He attacked her with a kunai but before he reached Sakura, he screamed in agony as a flame hit his back. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" someone said. "A fire technik." Sakura muttered.

The masked man burned and fell to the ground. Behind him was a tall muscualar builded man with stunning red eyes and raven black hair. His hands still remained in the position when he formed the seal. With a yell the other ninjas atacked him.

"Fools." He muttered darkly. Sakura liked how deep and dark his voice was. Deep voices always earned sympathy. The ninja attacked him at the same time but before they could hurt him he already jumped in the air and used his "Housenka no jutsu." The fireballs burned their faces through the fabric. They screamed in pain before they fell to the ground, each one dead.

The crimson eyed man stepped to Sakura and she backed. "Are you hurt?" He asked her. His blood red eyes changed back to onyx. They softened.

"No thank you for saving me." The jade eyed woman said.

"Be careful the next time." With these words he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait." He turned his head around, his hands were still in his pocket. "What?"

"You can't leave me here alone. What should I do if I get attacked again?"

"It's nothing of my buisness." He said coldly.

"But I'll get killed if I've to walk through this forest by myself." He turned his entire body to face her.

"What do you except me to do?"

"Please stay with me until I reach the end of this forest. I'll pay you. How much do you want?"

He chuckled amused. _I think it will be interesting._

He walked closer to her. Sakura tried to hide her fear behind her calm face. But she failed as her lips trembled, her legs shaked and her eyes showed her anxiety clearly.

_Poor blossom she is afraid of me. I think I'll enjoy the game._

His amusement grew. The colour of her silky short pink hair and green eyes reminded him of a delicate flower. His hand enclosed her arm and he pulled her close to him. He nuzzled his nose into the place where her neck met her shoulder. Sakura gulped at his action.

'What is he doing?" she asked herself, scared.

_She smells like cherry blossoms. Absolutely delicious. I wonder if she even tastes so._

The onyx eyed man surpressed the urge to take her here and now.

Then he travelled up to her delicate ear. " I don't want your money I want your body." He whispered huskily.

Sakura's heart jumped. "What?"

"You heard me right. You'll give me your body and I'll protect you until we reach the end of the forest. Isn't it that what you want?"

"I'm not a whore." Sakura was beyond pissed. Her jade green eyes flickered in anger.

"I never said you were one."

"But I can't…" She felt her anger replaced with fear and worry.

The raven haired man released her. " I see. I won't force you. Then I guess you'll help yourself."

"That's backmailing." Sakura protested.

"Nothing is for free."

She puffed her cheeks, but then she remembered why she was even here.

"Naruto…" 'He is still waiting for me. Even if it means to sell my body I'll save Naruto.'

"Deal." Sakura said calmly.

"You made the right choices."

'What for a bastard.'

"But I don't want to give you my virginty. Please don't take it ." She requested ashamed.

He turned around, his back facing her. "It's up to you. Let's go now." With these words he began to walk. Sakura followed him.

"I don't know your name yet." He didn't look back as he answered. "Uchiha Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She said with a smile but he didn't return it.

This were the last words they shared before they walked in silence. Sakura looked at the sunset. ' I can't believe that I just trusted my fate into the hands of a stranger. But I 'll die if I don't. But can I really trust him?'

They went non stop and Sakura's feet began to hurt. It was already evening. The stars glittered on the dark sky and the moon was gleaming as bright as ever.

"Let's sleep there for tonight." He nodded towards an abandoned cabin.

"Um yeah." They stepped into the cabin. Sasuke used his jutsu to light some candles.

In the cabin was a dusty bed, table and chairs. Sasuke walked to the bed and laid a clean blanket and pillow over it.

Sakura was in deep thoughts when an arm gripped hers and dragged her to the bed. She was forced on the soft mattress with Sasuke's heavy body over her small one.

"It's time for your payment."

She asked with feelings of anger and fears. "What?" Her jade eyes widened.

"Did you already forget our pact Sakura?"

His voice was huskily and dark. "W-wait Sasuke.-" Sakura's hands were next to her hips, trembling. She felt Sasuke's warmth as he was on the top of her, using his elbows and knees as support. Her head was between his arms. She blushed by the sight of his naked muscular chest. Sasuke bent down and whispered in her ear" Are you afraid little blossom?" His voice was filled with heavy lust which made her shudder.

He opened her red coat and his large warm hands fumbled with her black bra. "No don't."

Onyx black eyes were completely clouded with lust by the view of her voluptuous naked breast. "You're beautiful."

She bushed in embarassment and used her arms to shield her breasts.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists and hold them down. "It's a part of our deal." His warm hand cupped her breast and massaged it. 'It feels so good."

_She is so soft._

"No Sasuke stop." Her pleads which sounded more like moans of pleassure were music in his ears. Then he licked her neck, causing her to shiver despite his hot salvia.

_She really taste like cherry and blossoms._

He duged his tongue into her mouth while his fingers drew cicles around her taunt nipples.

His lust and desire for Sakura grew more and more.

The petal haired girl felt an unknown wetness between her legs and rubbed her tressure point between her tights, as Sasuke rubbled her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Letting the lust and pleassure overhelming her, she moaned into his mouth. But another part of her felt dirty. Her fingers clenched the blanket beneath her.

After a while he pulled away for air. He smirked at her flusteres cheeks and misty eyes.

_You are mine Sakura._

He removed his hands, but wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his body next to hers. Sakura turned around, her back facing him. She tried to get out of his grasp but he didn't let go. "Stay." He whispered against her neck, his hot breath trickling her sensitiv skin.

Biting her lip, she buttoned her cloths, before she drifted into a more or less restful sleep.

The day exhausted her too much.

His hot touches still lingered on her soft skin and his dark onyx eyes and deep husky voice haunted her.


End file.
